In the past, fins have been used to stabilize and control missiles and aircrafts. Conventional fins are planar, constructed of solids or non porous materials and are mounted on a missile body in such a way as to be aligned with the velocity flow thereby. Conventional fins generate lift or control forces when rotated out of alignment with the air flow thereover or when set at incidence with air flow. With the above prior art fin arrangement, there are many limitations and therefore there is a need for a fin that has different characteristics and capabilities for use to control missiles or aircraft.